Data in a relational database management system (RDBMS) is generally loaded into main system memory for the performance of various database operations (e.g. inserting, selecting, updating, deleting, calling, etc. of records; copying, creating, joining, etc. of tables or other objects; executing queries, supporting operations of higher level database access applications; and the like). In an in-memory, high speed RMDBS, such as for example the HANA database system available from SAP SE of Walldorf, Germany, database files may be retained in persistent storage (e.g. on one or more hard disk or solid state drives or the like that provide a persistent version of the database between re-boots, in case of power loss, or other factors that might cause data retained in volatile main system memory to be lost) and loaded into main system memory for performance of the database operations. Performing operations on data loaded into main system memory can provide significant performance gains relative to disk-based or even solid-state memory-based systems. Various compression approaches are generally used to reduce resource demands (e.g. memory, processor cycles, bandwidth, etc.).